User talk:Woolva/Archive 2
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Ore Hello! I've built a Ore Mine II, because I wanted to create copper, gold, etc.How can I do it? I only have Iron purchase.Dodo8My talk page 07:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Are they defeated? I'm just wondering, are there people that have actually defeated The Raven, or were those stats just found somewhere. I'm almost done with The Eel and I was wondering how far ahead others may be. Re: logo It looks good to me. Really, I don't really have a preference over either. Nilleh 00:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: market I like the tabber, so I filled it in with data. It looks good on the market page, in my opinion. There is only one problem atm: The tabs are linked to the oretabs. As a result, when you choose to view the different lists in the market it also changes the orecost of the market or vice versa. Nilleh 12:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Aluminium Hello! Could you give me 15 Aluminium? I will give it back after i finish the mission. I Found Video Footage Of A Tactical Nuke [[]]First Video Footage Of Tactical Nukewondering if i could become an administrator i need to delete my useless extra pages i accidently made Startet Pack Hey! I heard that A 10 Warthog was released.When I saw the starter pack....damn.I don t know... is cheap do you think i should buy it?Dodo8My talk page 16:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) What? That's why i couldent see the pack? I tough i ll use a low level player and sell it to me, but then ill lose the empire points.I m so dissapointed. Hey.Can the higher levels bought it? Well. I bought the 5 dollars package, but they didn't give me the A-10 Warthog.At least I have some Empire Points...How do you have so many Small Greek Houses, did you paid for them? Dodo8My talk page 16:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Raven Look in the comments (of the Raven page), and I kinda have to agree with that person.. (about the spoiling part at least). Sure it's in the game, but we shouldn't spoil things for players interested in the storyline. Not without giving a warning of some sort. Oh, and I hope you're not too offended by what else that person says. I'm sure he doens't have a clue to how much you've contributed to this wiki ;) Moblitz 22:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Raven I see your point, and I'm still not entirely sure what to think about this topic myself. Certainly the goal of this wiki is to give as much information about the game as possible and much of the information on here can be seen as spoilers, so maybe people should just not come here if they don't want their game experience spoiled. On the other hand this is a game that isn't finished yet. It doesn't come with a manual to read if players don't understand something about the game, or get stuck somewhere. A lot of people would have to get such information online, like on this wiki. They just want to continue ahead in the game, but they might click on something else during that process and find out something about the storyline they wish they hadn't. I think that if there's an easy way to hide certain information (and I'm just talking about major story related plot-twists like the details of Scarlett's father), so people can choose whether to access that information, we should accommodate such a way. Do you by any chance know how other people think about this topic, or how wiki's for other games handle this? Moblitz 08:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering how do you add that photo on ur profile that says what level are u what is ur favourite unit etc... tnx Main logo Hey Woolva, could you try out this logo as the main E&A Wiki logo to see how it looks? I think the current logo can be improved, it looks like it's been scaled disproportionately. Hope you like it :) File:EA wiki logo.png Moblitz 10:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Logo It had to be scaled. Maybe you didn't but the website did automatically? I made a comparison: File:Logo scale comparison.png Those logo's scaled proportionately look better in my opinion. But I think 65px is the maximum height allowed for a wiki logo, so only the logo scaled to height (which is 65px) would be usable. Moblitz 14:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) A 10 Hey! I ve got the A 10 warthog.I sent a message to Zynga and they added it to my inventory.Dodo8My talk page 15:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo new The forum didn't have a transparent one, I just photoshopped it from a printscreen :P Can you try this picture: File:Logo new.png It might look a bit weird since it's it less wide than the current one, but if that's the case we can always change it back. Moblitz 15:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC)